Sunset View 2
by Stanley's First Love
Summary: Set this time from the perspective of Zack finding Dustin first, this is a story of how Dustin became a slave. Chapter 4 is up! Sorry for the long wait...
1. Meeting Dustin

Zack had arrived at the hotel to find a non-committal Cody, an angry brother, so, to avoid a fight, he had left, his target the mall, just for a while, to think, and be alone. He hated to be alone, of course, for his brother was quite important to him, but he had made a mistake, and angered Cody, so here he was, wandering aimlessly through the mall, currently in a clothes shop, one that Cody happened to really like.

Zack had the idea to buy something for Cody, maybe, to offer it along with an apology so that Cody knew he wasn't a dick on purpose; it just came natural. So he walked through the store, looking at things Cody would go mad for, spotting a boy who kept on staring at him as he went through the aisles. At first, he assumed that the boy wasn't really staring at him; it was just circumstantial that Zack saw him staring, but, as the boy was looking resolutely at a row of clothes, his eyes flitted to the left, and his head followed, his mouth falling open as he looked into Zack's eyes.

Yeah, he was staring.

The boy was maybe twelve, a blonde boy with rosy cheeks and pouty lips, his gaze quickly shooting back to the rack of clothes before him, looking away from Zack, clearly thinking he was being cleaver.

So Zack, as the boy looked away, slipped out of sight and worked his way over to the boy, creeping up behind him and grabbing him by the back of his neck.

"Don't scream!" Zack grunted. "You've been staring at me for a minute, boy, how about you tell me your business and be done with it. How can I help you?"

Zack pulled the boy slowly back, around the corner, against a row of pants. The boy looked up at him, wide-eyed wonder making him smile, and he stammered, "I-I-I wasn't trying to stare; I thought I recognized you, f-for a moment, but, when I knew that I didn't, I was j-just wondering why you look so _sad_!"

"You look like you have some kinda agenda, something you wanna say, more than that? I'm sad, yeah, my brother and I aren't getting along, what of it, huh? Can you help me with him? Can you help me at all?"

The boy turned more, glancing down Zack's body for a long moment. "N-no!"

"Yeah, you're a little queer, aintcha?"

The boy shook his head desperately.

"What's your name, queer boy? I'm Zack! My brother is named Cody, he's my twin." Zack held his hand out so the boy could grab it, and shake it.

"I-I'm Dustin!"

"Dustin. What are you here for? If you're a queer, and I guess that from how you've been looking at me, I'll guess that you were looking because you want what I have, don't you? But you don't know what I have, do you?"

Dustin shook his head slowly.

Zack grinned savagely, rubbing his hand roughly down Dustin's back to his firm, tight ass, taking it roughly, kneading his cheeks through his pants. Dustin moaned with embarrassment, glancing into Zack's eyes for a long, heated moment while he was explored.

He blushed furiously when Zack asked, "Ever had a dick in you? Ever fingered yourself?"

Dustin shook his head desperately, still staring into Zack's eyes like a cornered, frightened animal.

Zack's hand pulled the back of his shirt out of his pants and slipped into Dustin's underwear, groaning at the heat, at his soft, firm muscles and skin, pushing his finger between his cheeks, and down.

"A-aren't you gunna use l-lubrica-"

"Why would I have that?" Zack asked, pushing his finger against that tight little hole. "I'll be nice, boy, you relax." His fingertip felt Dustin's tight little hole flex, working in a circle before he pushed in to the first joint, whispering, "Shhh," when Dustin moaned. "You aren't saying no, are you boy?"

Dustin shook his head again, leaning his body against Zack, looking about to see if anyone was watching, but Zack had him alone here.

Zack pulled him closer, grinning at the boy pleasantly, not betraying what he was doing, keeping eye contact as he pushed his finger in more.

"You're really warm in there, and tight. I can tell you're a virgin." Zack's lip brushed the shell of Dustin's ear as he whispered menacingly to him. "You're a little queer, we can agree to this, yes?"

Dustin nodded frantically, his mouth falling open at the pain of being stretched like this, even though it was just one strong finger, tunneling into him. It was a new pain, an exquisite one, and he pushed himself closer to Zack. Zack was going just slow enough that it didn't hurt too bad, but it did hurt. Plus, he was in the store, and people could surely see them! What if they were found out?

Then Zack crooked his finger, towards Dustin's straining, hard little penis, hitting some magic nerve inside him that made him cum hard, that made him moan, but Zack was ready, pushing his hand against Dustin's mouth, hitting that spot again and pushing his finger up sharply, pushing to the base of his finger.

Dustin's moans subsided, and he looked, wide eyed, panting, into Zack's eyes still, hopeless as he felt his cum drying against his skin, a single drip of it running down his leg.

"You're a little fag, you know that Dustin? You came just like I knew you would. Easy." Zack heard footsteps approaching behind him and pulled his finger out of Dustin, pushing him away and turning about as a woman drew close to them. He schooled a helpless look onto his face. "Miss, can you show us to a dressing room? My brother is quite certain he's not got the right size, I was trying to check for him, but he insisted he's right!"

The lady smiled uncertainly, nodding a bit. "Yes, of course. Um, what style were you looking for?"

Zack pointed to one directly behind Dustin's head. As he had been exploring Dustin, he had made sure to glance about, when he wasn't staring into Dustin's eyes, of course. He took Dustin's hand and led him into the dressing room, smiling as he thanked the lady, but his smile melted off like butter when they were alone.

He grabbed Dustin and kissed his pouty lips, holding the boy by the neck, pushing all his weight on Dustin, grinding him against the wall, his erection heavy and obvious on Dustin's thigh. Zack pulled back, still holding the boy by his throat, looking him up and down, and grunted, "Ever sucked a dick before?"

Dustin's mouth fell open.

"N-n-n-"

"No?!" Zack's tone was mocking. "You want to find out what it's like?"

Dustin shook his head for a moment before he thought about it. "Y-yes, um, Zack, I do! But I can feel it! And I can feel it's HUGE!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Eight inches, boy, you can fit that in your mouth. At least, half of it. Come on," he pushed the boy to his bum, down the wall, "you're gunna have to be quick, or we'll get caught."

Zack opened his pants, pulling his shirt up over his belly and holding it with his chin, glaring down into Dustin's ever wounded eyes, his hopeless, excited gaze desperately questioning his fate. It was unleashed, Zack's magnificent erection, eight inches long and very thick to boot, more than Dustin had ever expected to touch.

Dustin moaned, shifting up the wall a bit, wondering if that would fit in his mouth, but Zack's hand was already grabbing him by the hair roughly, holding that thick cock out for Dustin to take. Their eyes were locked. Dustin divested Zack's cock from him, moaning again from how heavy it was, glancing down to take in details, and he spotted Zack's massive, plump balls. He moaned again.

"M-mine's only like, three i-inches!"

Zack shrugged. "Sorry nature hates you."

"B-bu-"

"Enough talk," into Dustin's open mouth Zack pushed his cock, and the boy groaned at the taste, getting into it immediately, turned on that Zack was so demanding and forceful, his shaking fingers trying to find real estate as it went back to the top of his throat, the foreskin thick on his tongue, the skin soft but strong. He took one of Zack's balls into his fingers, rolling it, trying to use his tongue to help him along, as Zack started to moan quietly, leaning against the wall, rocking into his mouth, tugging Dustin's hair.

"You suck cock like a fucking pro," Zack grunted, "there is no way this is your first time."

Dustin couldn't speak for his mouthful, but he moaned to answer, pulling on the skin with his fingers, taking both of Zack's balls into his hands, squeezing them, rolling them, not able to do much with his mouth save use his tongue and lips, what with how hard Zack was thrusting in to the top of his throat.

Zack looked down at Dustin, moaning as the boy pleasured him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He grunted, "You circumcised, boy?"

Dustin nodded his head as best he could.

So Zack pulled almost all the way out of his mouth, pulling with his fingers to work the foreskin off the head. "Feel that on your tongue? That's my foreskin. Because your father hates you, he deprived you of yours. Be nice to it, it's sensitive. I'm not a girl, so don't be a pussy about it, but suck it softer than the rest, understand?"

Dustin nodded, working his tongue under Zack's foreskin, tasting his pre-cum, the sweat from Zack's cock, working his head about in little rolling waves to try and serve as much pleasure to Zack that he could.

"Uh, go slower," Zack pulled Dustin's hair to make him slow it down. "Greedy boy, trying to get me to cum early. You want to taste it? I know this is your first time, you're real good, but you're nervous. That's a natural talent you got. Faggot."

Zack pushed his cock all the way to the top of Dustin's throat again, desperate to punish this boy for allowing this treatment of him. "Push your fucking jaw forward, and take a real deep breath." He felt Dustin obey, and grunted, "Relax your throat, boy."

He pushed his cock in slow, past Dustin's gag reflex, one that was making the boy wretch in a rather pleasant way, and into his throat, still looking down into Dustin's eyes, working in in a thick inch at a time, until it was all the way in, so that Zack's heavy balls rested on Dustin's chin, and his little hands grabbed the back of Zack's thighs.

"_**Uh**_, you dirty boy. Slut." He glared hotly into Dustin's eyes, pulling back just a few inches before he filled him to the brim once more. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Dustin's eyes closed, his jaw trying to clench, his little fingers biting into the back of Zack's legs as he shook, surely cumming into his underwear a second time.

"You sure are. Did you just cum?"

"_**UH**_!"

Zack growled, pulling Dustin's head forward to rest against his chubby belly, leaning into the wall to force it even deeper in, working into Dustin's throat, knowing the boy could take it, even though he was desperately flailing about, pinching and squeezing the back of Zack's thighs, gagging from his throat still. Zack knew he couldn't breathe as he was, all stuffed with dick, but he could wait, just a minute...

It was less than that, but Zack didn't want to kill Dustin, so out came his cock, liberated from that hot, tight, constricted throat, and Dustin gasped in a breath, looking up into Zack's eyes, but it went back in before long, back into his mouth to be sucked and teased.

Zack took it for a while longer before he decided to cum, choosing a time when he was in Dustin's throat, his eyes rolling back in his head, and he started to cum, the first thick jet lost into Dustin's throat, but the rest filled his mouth when Zack pulled out, pulling his hair hard, cumming in spurts, leaning into the wall as he panted.

Zack glared down at Dustin, grunting, "Keep it in your mouth, fag, you wanted it, you taste it for a minute." Zack fell to his knees in front of the boy, grabbing Dustin by the shoulders. "I like you kid. You're a real slut, willing to do anything. You haven't fought me at all, and you even came when I was in your throat. I could have gone on a while, but I think we need to be going, don't you think? How's that taste?"

Dustin smiled as best he could, his pouty lips quite cute from it, as he tried to be good for Zack.

"Great. You should go back to my house so I can take your other virginity, what do you say? Swallow and answer, boy."

Dustin made a scene of swallowing and moaned, "W-whadda mean, 'm-my other virginity?'"

"I wanna fuck your ass, I'll be slow."

"Z-Zack! I barely took your f-finger!"

"I have a nice thing of lube. Come on, we'll get it all done in one day, I'm horny still!"

Indeed, he still had a very obvious erection.

"B-but Zack, I'm sore."

"You haven't said no, so I'll assume yes. Let's go." He pulled Dustin to his feet, and yanked his pants on, grinning that Dustin was staring hopelessly at his thick cock, licking his lips as he watched it, and his pouty bottom lip drooped when it was gone.

They left the store, not getting anything, ultimately, lying to the girl that the clothes provided didn't fit, and went into the park across the street from the mall. Zack walked with his arm over Dustin's shoulder, not speaking to him, for he knew that nothing needed saying right now. Dustin was quivering, knowing his fate and speeding towards it, wanting to please, to degrade himself for a reason that Zack didn't understand.

In the hotel, Zack crept in to see that his mother was working, just for a moment, and was glad to see that she was on for another four hours, so he had a long time to work Dustin over.

In the elevator, he kissed Dustin against the corner, holding his neck like the first time, just at the border of choking the boy, but he was still nice. Dustin's little hands touched Zack's chubby belly, moaning as he was grabbed and held, captured for this punishment.

After Zack released him, Dustin whimpered, "My daddy is staying here."

"Oh yeah? Why aren't you with him?"

"I live in a condo out by the bay; he's a very rich business man, negotiating a deal to absorb another company."

"Why do you live alone?"

Just as Dustin was about to answer, the door opened onto the eighteenth floor, and a man got on, hitting the button for the ground floor, not looking at them, and Dustin didn't speak. On the twenty-third floor, they got off, Zack pulling Dustin with him, and the key card to the suite out of his back pocket was slid into the lock. In he took Dustin, grinning at Cody as he came.

"Go into the bedroom, boy, I'll be right in."

Dustin was pushed forward, and he nodded, walking quickly towards the bedroom. Zack grinned at his brother as Cody stood.

"I know I was dumb Cody, but you're mad, he's horny, and so am I. I'm gunna take his virginity. If you're so mad that you want him gone, it'll have to wait until after I'm done."

"His virginity, Zack, he's like eleven!"

"So what, he can take it."

"Your dick is huge! He'll break at the hinges!"

"I'll be slow, dude, he's a super slut, he'll be alright. If you want to watch, you can come in." Zack walked by his brother, not caring to listen to Cody splutter at him. He shut the door, stripping his shirt off carelessly and pointing at his bed. "Get naked boy, we have a few hours, but I'm not gunna get caught inside you."

"Was that your brother?"

"Yes, now get naked," Zack pulled Dustin's shirt over his head and pushed him face first against the sheets, pulling his pants off quickly, groaning from the sight of his tight ass. Zack pulled his drawers open to find his bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed, taking his pants and underwear off as one, grinning at Dustin as the boy turned about to try and look at him, his entire body shaking with fear.

"Speak when spoken too, understand me?" It wasn't really a question. Dustin wasn't saying no, though, nor was he trying to leave. He could have gone on home, but instead he was here, here for what only Zack could give. "Say yes or no."

"Yes."

"On your back or on your belly. How do you want it?"

Dustin was on his back right now, his legs drooping to the floor, his little penis hard as could be, his little fingers churning about themselves, over his chest. His eyes were looking across the length of Zack's body, at his chest, his chubby belly, his erection, and his serious face. Zack knew what he was doing, and although he was clearly horny, he wasn't going to do anything rash. He was in control.

"W-what's easier?"

"We can communicate when you're on your back, I'll know when you are in pain. Again, you speak when I allow you, but your eyes will tell me all I need to know."

"O-on my back then."

Zack took up the lube, nodding carefully, pouring it onto his fingers before he capped it and dropped it on the bed again. "No complaining, boy, you take my fingers steady and even. When it hurts, take a deep breath, and blow it out, relax, and focus, listen to my words. I've done a lot of boys, you understand me, so I know what I'm doing. My fingers, plural, are going in smooth and steady. Don't complain."

And he pushed his fingers against Dustin's hole, glaring into the boy's eyes, pulling his little cock and balls out of the way. Dustin lifted his legs so Zack could access him, holding the back of his knees with a pretty blush on his cheeks, moaning from how cool the lube was. Zack made a circle, pushing against the edge of Dustin's hole, and shoved two fingers in just a bit, forcing a husky moan from Dustin's throat.

"O-ow!"

"Speak when spoken to, boy, follow my orders."

"I-I can-huh-can't n-not speak, Zack! I-it's incredibly p-painful!"

Zack grunted, keeping the pressure on, working in slow, stopping occasionally to make a careful little circle, whispering, "Relax your hole, boy."

Dustin nodded, breaking a shaky breath in and letting it out again, letting his head fall back on the bed as he was stretched. Zack wasn't being incredibly friendly, but he wasn't rushing, or being rude on purpose, but this hurt, and he knew it.

He rather wanted to hear Dustin squeal, to moan as he was entered for the first time, and used as he was needed. He would have entered Dustin right away if he hadn't been a virgin, and wanted to hurry this foreplay along so he could start fucking Dustin hard.

On the plus side, he had a pretty subject to work on. Dustin's face was earnest, helpless, and he knew what was coming, but his belly was taut, the fingers holding his knees were white, he was sweating all over, and his little cock had let out a little bit of clear pre-cum.

He would be a loud one to fuck, that was for sure, and Cody would hear, and no doubt be jealous.

Zack fell to his knees, pulling both of his fingers out and licking Dustin's little tight hole from the bottom all the way to his tiny balls, forcing a little grunt out of the boy, so Zack licked again, and again, working Dustin to the point that he was panting, groaning, before he shoved his fingers back in, two of them, middle and pointer, all the way to the knuckle, and Dustin came hard.

"Z-Z-ZACK!"

"Shut up boy." Zack stood back up, pulling his fingers back almost all the way before they shoved back in, and worked up a painful, forceful rhythm, making Dustin take it for a few minutes before he added another finger, not stopping to ask Dustin if he was ready. He knew the boy would be in trouble when it was time to get the dick in him, so there was no need to be too nice now.

Dustin eventually lifted his head up, looking desperately down the length of Zack's body, to his heavy, thick cock, and whimpered, "I-is that gunna fit in me?"

"You keep talkin' boy, and you're gunna fit more than just my cock. I know some boys at school that are just as big as me, and I'll have them come along, and one after another, we'll wreck your ass for a few hours. And I mean tomorrow. So don't speak, unless you want that. Got me?"

Dustin nodded frantically.

Zack chuckled. "Great."

He took up the bottle of lube and poured it onto his hard cock, slicking in on with his hand, and pulled his fingers out. There was no way to do this and be friendly, so…

"Breathe in, boy." Zack's cock was pushed against that tight hole, and his hand slid up Dustin's belly, to his chest, and latched on to his shoulder. "I'm going in."

Dustin nodded.

Zack pulled his foreskin back, scooting forward with his feet, holding his cock steady, his eyes rolling back when he felt the heat, mashing his cock against Dustin's hole, trying to get it to accept all that Zack had to offer.

"Breathe out, boy."

Dustin did, and as his hole relaxed, Zack started to cram the head of his cock into Dustin, working it hard with his hand, leaning all his weight against his cock, and slowly, surely, he got just the head in, as Dustin whimpered and complained, shouting, rolling his head about on the bed.

"That's just the tip, boy; we still got seven more inches to teach you about. These'll be easier if you focus on breathing and relaxing. You alright? You can say yes or no."

Dustin took a long moment to speak, but he grunted, "I'll make it."

"Yes or no boy."

Zack put all his weight on his cock, pushing a thick inch in, glancing down to watch it disappear into the boy, spreading his muscles wide.

"O-oh ZACK!"

Dustin came, all over his belly, his hole clenching in a marvelous way, and Zack growled, shoving another two mean inches in, half way now, but it wasn't enough, and Dustin wasn't saying no, so Zack kept the pressure on, making Dustin take it to the hilt, slowly but surely, adding inches when he felt Dustin breathe out, a sort of collaborative effort they shared, this intense stretch.

It lasted until Zack was all the way inside, this massive weight up the middle of Dustin, filling him in a way he had never imagined or expected. Zack glared into Dustin's eyes, keeping a hold of his shoulder, letting him know who was boss, who was in control. Dustin knew he could never get away from this now, not that he wanted to. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt before, but that threat, that Zack knew big studly boys who would be willing to use him as well, convinced him to keep silent.

Zack grunted in a heavy, husky voice, "You're mine, aren't you?"

Dustin nodded desperately, not daring to break eye contact. Zack still had it in deep, his chubby belly pushing against Dustin's little balls, his incredible cock throbbing and hot inside. He was snared, and could never escape.

Zack pulled back three inches and slammed back in, forcing a shout out of Dustin and making the boy cum again. He let his knees go and grabbed the sheets on Zack's bed, gathering up handfuls, biting his pouty bottom lip, his eyes still open and captive by Zack's gaze.

"Now, I'll start my rhythm," grunted Zack, as he indeed pulled back to start thrusting more, setting a beat that pounded into Dustin very hard, even though the thrusts weren't very long. He was just too big to handle.

Zack was sweating as well; it ran down his chest and chubby belly. He was growling, grunting savagely, holding Dustin's shoulder still with one hand, for leverage, and used the other to massage the boy on his belly, slamming in and pulling out in a heavy, strong rhythm. Zack let his eyes close, falling into the sensation-

Dustin let out a little sob, shocking Zack for a moment, pulling him from his assault for a brief moment. He glanced at the boy, more than ready to stop if the boy asked, but he hadn't stopped, and Dustin wasn't speaking. He had his little fingers in his mouth, his eyes full of tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"What' wrong, boy, what's got you crying?"

"Y-you, oh, you're t-taking m-my, ow, virginity!"

Zack nodded. "What of it. You find it special?"

"Y-y-yeah!"

Zack chuckled, "Well, it sure is new for you. Is this alright, can you take it faster?"

Dustin shook his head. "I-I can b-barely take t-this!"

"As you said before, boy, you'll make it."

Zack kept at it, still glaring at Dustin, still fucking him hard and strong, and it lasted for quite a long time, fifteen, thirty, forty-five minutes, and finally, Zack growled, "You want me to cum?"

Dustin nodded desperately.

"Just relax, boy, I still got some more for you."

Zack had Dustin's thighs in his hands, pushing them apart to thrust into him with no issue, rolling his hips, sweating down the length of his body, but he was settled and focused. He had long sense ruined Dustin, turned him to a sore lump of moaning boy, but now was for Zack to exert his dominance. He could have gone on for hours like this, and Dustin would have had to take it, all the way to the end.

This thought and the look in Dustin's eyes, that trapped, helpless, guilty look, made Zack cum hard and deep, buried all the way inside, slamming in as he growled, leaning forward to grab onto Dustin's shoulders again, rubbing his belly all over Dustin's little cock, grinding into him as he finished cumming.

He fell forward onto the boy, panting, kissing Dustin neck roughly, taking his time before he righted himself and considered pulling out, glad to see that he still had a solid erection.

"Keep your hole tight when I pull out, boy, you've gotta keep all that in you. We'll see if you can get pregnant! I'll get you dressed so you can go."

Zack slid on out, sighing as the pressure left him, rather wanting to fuck Dustin a second time, but he needed to get the boy on his way before his mother turned up at the suite and killed him. He pulled Dustin's underwear on him, grinning as the thought that they would be soaked while he went home crossed his mind, and it seemed Dustin realized that as well.

"Z-Zack, can I talk now?"

Zack shrugged.

Dustin shifted back onto his elbows, glancing down at his underwear. "Um, c-can I shower before I go?"

"I don't think you should, no. Keep that inside you so you don't get wet, alright, get on up. How you getting home?"

"I'll, um, c-call a car."

"Sweet." Zack pulled Dustin's pants on for him, and passed his shirt over, pulling his pants on, nothing else, and dragged Dustin to his feet. "Getcher shoes on, boy, let's go. We're burning daylight."

Zack grinned as a sour look fell over Dustin's face. Clearly, he had failed to hold Zack's cum inside himself, and was now quite wet. No time to wait though, he was already being pulled over to the door, his shoulders held by Zack's hands, and marched through the living room, past a slightly bemused, slightly annoyed Cody, and to the door.

Dustin tried to turn about to kiss Zack, but the door was flung open and he was pushed out, his face wide and shocked, and all that Zack said was, "You know where to find me if you want more!" as he closed the door in Dustin's face...


	2. Pleasuring Cody

Zack turned about and walked over to his brother, dropping carelessly on the couch beside him as though nothing had happened, pretending to be oblivious to the look on Cody's face, a shocked sort of open mouthed confusion.

He let his brother stare for a moment before he asked, "How may I help you Cody?"

"I heard what you just did, Zack, and then you kick the poor kid out? He didn't even get to say good bye."

Zack grinned at Cody. "Exactly. He'll feel all rejected, think about it all night, and maybe come back tomorrow, maybe the next day, and ask for it a second time. I'll bet money on it."

"But he's obviously a lonely kid, Zack, did you meet him today?"

"You could say that."

Their eyes were locked for about thirty seconds, but neither of them spoke. Finally, Zack dropped his hand on his brother's shoulder, smiling sweetly, and kissed Cody on the cheek. "I missed you buddy."

Cody sighed, nodding slightly, and kissed Zack right back. "You made me mad, but I realized I was dumb, so, I'm sorry for being rude. But I mean I about that boy. Who was he?"

"Dustin. I met him at the mall. He sucked my dick in the dressing room at that store you like, then I dragged him back here. Well, I pushed; he went the rest of the way. He knew what he was getting." Cody rolled his eyes. "I know he did! I was gunna get you something, but that little shit got in the way."

"G-get me something?"

"A gift to say sorry. I should take a shower and fuck you; I think that would be a much better gift than a shirt, or pants. What do you say?"

Cody blushed, scooting closer so he could lean on his brother. "Yeah, I wouldn't turn you down. I need a shower first," he ran his finger along Zack's chubby belly, feeling the sweat that was drying there, "and so do you."

Zack chuckled. "We got time to shower and start the 'after school special.' If you catch my drift."

Cody rolled his eyes again. "Sooo cheesy, Zack, come on." Cody was pulled to his feet after Zack stood, the t.v. was turned off, and the boys went together into the bathroom, turning the water on immediately and stripping off, Zack just his pants and Cody the rest of him, his shirt and pants folded, shoes put to the side, his clothes draped on the counter before he stood beside his brother, his cheeks prickling from the way Zack was glaring at him, standing close.

Zack grabbed his brother by the hands, pulling him close to kiss him on the lips for a long moment, his eyes hot and moody, his skin burning as well, his erection feeling quite pleasant as it pushed against Cody's cock, their thighs resting together, holding each other to be close this way, until the shower was hot.

Zack pulled his brother into the heat and kissed him heartily against the wall, holding his neck as he had done to Dustin, but this kiss was far more personal and sensual, slower, full of need and passion, and it made both of them harder than ever, moaning as they ground close, their hard cocks rubbing still. Zack could feel Cody's cock on his belly, his precum stickier than the water. Their eyes were locked, each knowing what the other wanted for that long, intense moment.

Half convinced that Zack was about to enter him here, Cody was squirming, bucking forward frantically, wanting to feel Zack exert his power, to be owned like he had heard happen to Dustin. He whimpered, "P-please go inside me Zack, right here!"

Zack nodded, letting go of Cody's neck to turn him roughly, pushing him hard against the wall and grabbing the shampoo, slathering his heavy cock with it and pushing Cody's legs apart with his feet, dropping the shampoo bottle onto the floor carelessly. Cody was hot and horny and waiting to gasp his name, and Zack couldn't wait to get inside him.

His erection was pushed immediately against Cody's hole, his weight leaning forward on his brother, grabbing his shoulder, looking down at his brother's back and glistening ass, soaking with hot water that made his skin pink and pretty. His cock went in slowly, his foreskin pulled back by friction, from how tight Cody was, and Zack moaned, kissing his brother on the back of his neck, loving how Cody clenched around his cock as it went in two inches.

He growled, whispering threats into Cody's ear as he pushed in farther, getting his hips low as well as pulling Cody's hips back and out to access him, grabbing his slick skin as his cock was shoved into Cody, inch after thick, invasive inch, until he was shoved to his balls, growling still as he felt Cody cum heavily, no stimulation to his dick setting him off. Cody's hands were fists as they pushed against the wall, his hips rolling to make sure that Zack was all the way in.

Zack grunted into Cody's ear, "How's this, buddy?"

Cody whimpered again to respond, his hips twitching impatiently, his muscles straining as he squeezed around Zack's cock. He could feel Zack's chubby, thick belly on his back, rubbing as he pulled back and shoved it in, not starting his rhythm yet, just letting Cody feel all of it, as Zack knew Cody liked.

"Talk to me."

"I want to g-get fucked, Zack, huh! P-please?"

Zack pulled back to shove it in hard, making Cody shout and cum again, his forehead pushed against the wall as he moaned heartily, pushing all his weight back on his brother to take it in even harder, rolling his hips when Zack started his rhythm, grabbing Cody's hips to slam into him, kissing the back of Cody's neck, biting him, his thick, heavy cock doing as it pleased, pleasuring them both in this way.

"You like that?"

"UH!"

Zack bit his brother on his neck, just hard enough to feel amazing, and grunted, "Say my name."

No hesitation: "Zack! Zack! Z-Zack!"

Another strong bite and Zack slapped his brother's ass hard, pulling on him hard, slamming up and in so that their balls touched. Oh well.

"Z-Zack! Harder Zack!"

"Tell me you love me."

Cody leaned back even more, pushing against Zack's belly, sliding down his cock, wanting this to last forever. "I-I love you so much!"

"Yeah?"

Cody nodded, trying his best to look back, and, for a twisted, awkwardly positioned moment, they kissed.

Zack slammed it extra hard, full strength, and Cody came yet again, shivering to his bones, and he whimpered, "Oh god I love you! OH!"

"Should I cum in here, or do you want to finish this later on? Want this to last for a few hours? We know I can cum and keep going," another hard, punishing thrust, just to show off, and Cody came, swearing thickly as he fell against the wall, "or do you want this single orgasm of mine to be _**huge**_ later?"

"Just fuck me harder Z-Zack!"

He was obliged.

But, after a considerable amount of time, Zack wanted to finish on and in his brother in a way that would make him sticky, to make him think about it all night, so Zack pulled slowly out, kissing Cody's neck one final time as he cleaned his erection, not caring to look at Cody's mutinous glare.

"Finish showering so I can keep fucking you. I want to cum in your mouth tonight."

Cody grumbled, "Fuck the shower," and opened the door, turning about to turn the water off, taking a towel and drying himself quickly, his cock incredibly hard even though he had cum so many times. Zack's grin was bemused, a bit careless, for he was glad to have the power over Cody that he wielded, stepping out of the shower and taking the towel away from his brother to dry off as well.

He did some recon at the door, and sure enough, their mother had returned. Surely, she had heard them moaning, but she already knew they were fucking, so it didn't really matter.

Zack wrapped the towel low on his hips and opened the door, not caring if Cody was decent, waving at his mother as he walked to his bedroom, grinning at the abashed look on his mother's face, her shifty, helpless look betraying the fact that she had indeed heard them.

So Zack said, "We'll keep it down."

Cody, walking close behind with his pants pulled half on and unbuttoned, his folded shirt covering his erection poorly as it poked out past his zipper, moaned from embarrassment, leaning against Zack to push him along into the bedroom, so he could get more dick.

Before their mother could reply, or say hello even, they shut themselves away and stripped naked again, turning the light on to see by as they stumbled to Zack's bed, falling onto it, kissing as Zack pushed his way between Cody's legs, reaching up under his pillow to get his bottle of lube and pour it all over his cock.

He tossed the lube carelessly away, pushing his cock against Cody's hole and in again, sliding in smooth and steady, whispering, "Alright, buddy, relax." He glared down into Cody's eyes, pushing his hand into the bed beside Cody's head, leaning over his brother, rubbing his chest, kissing Cody's pouty lips roughly as he continued his rhythm from earlier, keeping Cody's thighs spread with his body, resting on the balls of his feet and pushing in slow and steady, pleasantly shoving himself as deep as he could go, over and over and over, wrapping them both in bliss.

His chubby belly rubbed on Cody's cock as he worked, grunting roughly, breathing hard and heavy, his wet hair dripping down onto Cody's face, the sweat on his skin rubbing off onto Cody.

"I really wanted you to suck it, but I really wanted to be in you more. That's alright, right?"

Another deep, punishing thrust, and Cody groaned, nodding, pushing his head back against the bed, his back flexing as his hips rolled, his belly taut, and he came between them, all over his own belly and Zack, as well.

"I promise you'll be able to suck it later, okay? How about we focus on fucking you for a few hours? I'm thinking three? Can you take it?"

Cody growled, baring his throat for Zack to kiss and nibble on, moaning his acceptance. It would be a long, pleasant evening then.

"P-please, Zack, I want it f-forever!"

Zack chuckled, pushing up onto both his hands, thrusting a bit slower to maintain his stamina. "We have to eat sometime."

"OH I don't c-care! I j-just want you i-i-in me!"

And Cody came again.

"Lightweight. What's setting Cody off today? What's got you so horny?"

He was breathing against Cody's neck still, kissing and licking his brother, whispering in a low, well carrying, husky voice, glancing up into Cody's eyes once every few seconds to make sure he had Cody's attention.

"Y-you! I was so-OH! mad, but, I-I just wanted, t-t-this!"

Cody's hands pushed up Zack's forearms to grab his brother, to keep a hold of him, his nails biting into Zack's skin, scratching him pleasantly, slick from his sweat.

They burned each other up in this way, for hours and hours, until the time that Zack came, emptying his plump, heavy, engorged balls into Cody, until Cody was full, and finished on his brother's belly and face, letting Cody swallow some of it, his shaking fingers cleaning himself as best he could, and they fell asleep as they lay, exhausted from one another in this wonderful way, ever satisfied by one another...


	3. To the Condo Up by the Stars

Zack jumped up as the bell rang, glad that school was finally over, pulling his brother to his feet and walking out of class with him, his arm on Cody's shoulders, heading for the bus right away. It was Thursday, and Zack longed for the weekend, to have two days alone with Cody to teach him some manners.

The rode the bus home together, their bodies pushed together, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Cody was warm and bubbly, moreso than usual, as if last night had changed him some. Maybe it was the potential for competition he had felt from Dustin, Zack didn't know, but Cody was cuddly and cute, his cheeks pink, eyes glowing, his hands unable to be anywhere else but on Zack, touching his arms, his legs, his belly, poking Zack, giggling as they played with one another, knowing what they would do tonight.

Zack kissed his brother in the elevator, holding him by his arms against the back wall, pushing close to him savagely. On their floor, they went in together, sitting on the couch to kiss, and soon, Cody had pushed his brother onto his back and climbed up on top, grinding against him slowly, his eyes closed as they breathed each other in.

Zack was about to suggest sex to Cody, he was just about to ask how and where they would do it, when, to their collective surprise, there was a knock on the door.

Cody rolled off and onto the floor in surprise, sitting up as fast as he could and sitting on the couch, as though they had been caught, his blushing face looking guilty for over reacting. Zack stood, grinning at the look on Cody face, winding around the tables and opening the door to see Dustin, staring up into his face earnestly, his eyes lighting up to see Zack again.

He pushed himself against Zack's chest, whispering, "It's so good to see you!"

Zack pulled him into the suite, holding his shoulders, kicking the door with his foot and glancing at Cody for a moment. "Told ya."

Dustin looked up, confusion taking his face over. "Huh?"

"I told Cody you'd be back."

"I tried to stay away! But I came here to visit daddy, and thought, um, since I was here, I'd say hi."

He was lying, and Zack knew it.

"You sat in the lobby for a looong time, didn't you, just waiting to see me. Didn't you."

Zack's eyes were fierce, his erection obvious and heavy against Dustin's belly.

Dustin nodded slowly. "I thought about you all night." His voice was a low whisper, lacking force and breathless.

Zack chuckled. "And you want more dick, don't ya?"

Another nod.

"Well too bad, I'm about to fuck my brother, and my mom will be home soon, so, maybe another time."

Zack could hear his brother stand up and walk over to them, so he stepped back, grabbing Cody by the shoulder to present him, in a way, to Dustin.

"Unless you want to be second, after Cody?"

Dustin shook his head. "N-no, it's alright. Sorry I intruded."

His face had fallen, his gaze downcast, and he made to step away, but Cody said, obvious reluctance ringing in his voice, "I'll be alright for tonight, Zack, you can have him." Cody kissed Zack, staring hard into his eyes for a long moment. "But not here."

Zack nodded, kissing Cody back. "We'll go to Dustin's condo then. I'll ask mom if I can go. Can you put clothes in my bag?"

Cody nodded, kissing Zack a final time before he walked away, leaving Dustin go cower under Zack's gaze.

"You trying to steal me from my brother?" He was growling, and he pulled Dustin close to whisper in his ear, menacing the boy. "You're gunna get my dick in you, yeah. That's what you want, huh?"

"I want company, Z-Zack, he can come with us!"

Zack shook his head. "Nope, I got you. You're _mine_."

Dustin shuddered, looking Zack up and down for a long moment before he pushed himself close, touching Zack's chubby belly with his fingers, his breath hot and sweet on Zack's cheek, and they remained staring at one another until Cody came back with Zack's bag.

Cody was kissed again before Zack dragged Dustin out by his shoulder, ignoring Dustin's attempt to turn about and say, "It was nice to meet you!" to Cody. He took the boy into the elevator, and went to see his mother, asking between sets if he was good to go, promising to be back, and to be at school, and he was free.

So he took Dustin outside, avoiding Maddie, who had chosen that moment to try and strike up a conversation, taking Dustin out the doors before he growled, "Where's the car, boy?"

Dustin pointed over at a silver Rolls-Royce.

"I mean it, what car are we taking."

Dustin glanced up at him. "I'm serious, Zack, that's my daddy's car. I get to go where ever I want, come on."

He took Zack's hand and walked resolutely to the car, opening the back and flopping on in, patting the seat to convince Zack to sit beside him, and Zack did so in awe, looking at the leather, the custom metal work, breathing the rich smell in, pulling Dustin against him before the car started.

The Driver asked, "Where to boys?"

"The condo please!" Dustin's voice was soft and low, but the Driver nodded and swept the car smoothly into traffic. "It'll be about ten minutes, I think." He was staring at Zack's lips now.

Zack nodded, resting back against the seat, pulling Dustin even closer, holding Dustin with his arm over the boy's shoulders, saying nothing.

Then, "You live alone?"

Dustin nodded.

"I won't ask why. Where's your mom?"

"S-she died when I was a baby."

"That really sucks, sorry kid."

Dustin shrugged, leaning his head against Zack and breathing out a sigh. "It wasn't meant to be, I guess. I miss her so bad though. My dad doesn't say it, but I know he blames me for her death. He don't talk to me much, and when he does talk, it's always short, like he don't want to speak."

"My dad's on the road in a shitty rock band. Cody and me see him once a year, if that. Cody and I, sorry, but, yeah, it's just us and mom. We used to live in a van, before mom got the job singing, traveling across the country from family member to truck stops, or where ever we could find that didn't get us in trouble. It was rough, but I had Cody, and he had me. I don't think we'd have made it without one another, you know?"

"I-I guess."

"I took his virginity about two months ago." Zack stopped to look at the Driver. "Can he hear us?" Zack had been whispering, but he still had to be sure.

Dustin shook his head, so Zack continued, saying, "I took his virginity. I wanted him, you know, in the back of my mind, but I never admitted it. Then, one day, he asks me to help him masturbate. So I showed him, and after that, he was desperate for more, asking me to get in him, but I told him I wasn't queer. Whatever. I gave in after I couldn't stop him from asking, and I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I love him to death, and I want him more. I've had him every day since then. Except for today. You know what that means?" He glared into Dustin's eyes menacingly.

Dustin shook his head again slowly. "N-no."

"You're getting in the way of me and my brother."

"M-my brother and I."

"Shut up boy. You really want my dick, huh? No thought about what that really means? Aren't you sore?"

Dustin nodded frantically. "I-I wore the underwear you put back on me, w-with your cum in it, all night! I thought about having you in me, a-and nothing else, wanting it again, like a hollow in me! Just to have you close to me, to feel y-you like that, was i-incredible!"

"Did you masturbate?"

"N-no."

"You've been saving it? Bullshit. You masturbated a couple times, didn't you? Thinking about my dick in your mouth, and in that little tight ass. Bullshit you didn't masturbate. You're hard now, aren't you, fag?"

Dustin nodded desperately.

"And you're longing for more. You're gunna cum the moment I'm inside you, aren't you?"

Another nod.

"Yeah." Zack chuckled, slouching back in his seat, antsy for the ride to be over so he could get inside of Dustin, just to hear him whine again.

Nothing else was said the rest of the trip, and they pulled up in front of a huge condo on the river. Dustin told the Driver he wouldn't be needed for the rest of the day, so he waved goodbye and swept off.

"Lead, I'll follow." Zack's hand was on Dustin's shoulder, duck marching him into the condo, in through a locked door that Dustin had to open with a key card, and in the elevator, where a camera kept him from grabbing Dustin. Out on the 12th floor, to the first door on the right, where Dustin scanned his card again to get them in, and as the door closed, as Dustin prepared to give Zack the grand tour, he didn't hear Zack opening his pants, pulling his shirt off, slamming the door and pushing Dustin against it, face first.

Dustin squealed in fright, looking back as Zack stripped his pants off, making him lean against the door, moaning as his little ass was exposed, as his shirt was taken off, and he stood, his pants pooled on his shoes, against the wall, leaning on his hands.

Zack spat on his erection, holding Dustin by the shoulder, growling, "You be quiet boy, don't be all noisy now." His erection was pushed roughly against Dustin's little tight, flexing hole, making Dustin moan again from how thick and solid it was. "Steady, Imma fuck you right here, boy, so you relax."

Dustin nodded his little head, leaning his forehead against the wall and breathing out, groaning as Zack started to push, working his cock in a little circle to loosen his muscles, pushing the head in slowly, thickly, forcing pathetic mewling noises from Dustin, noises that made Zack even harder. He didn't let up, sliding in inch by thick inch, stretching almost more than his hips could take, slower than yesterday so the boy wouldn't be injured, but not friendly at all. He was made to accept it, and that was just fine.

Zack slammed the last inch in, and there was the rush, the power rocking him, making him cum with a pretty groaning whimper, his muscles squeezing tight around Zack's cock. He shivered under Zack's hands, the hands that grabbed his waist and hips roughly, pushing his legs as far apart as they would go, pushing their thighs together as he leaned in close.

"You're my boy, aren't you?"

He started his rhythm, pulling back to grind it in, going slow on purpose, making Dustin shiver and moan still.

"Y-yes Za-"

"Shut up boy."

"But you as-"

"I also told you to shut up, so do that."

No mercy, he slammed it in again, being rough on purpose to make Dustin shout and cum a second time, pushing back against Zack's heavy cock, leaning against his belly, and Zack pulled on him, pushing Dustin against the door, fucking him strong and steady, his balls aching as he did so.

"You wanted this all day, didn't you?"

He whispered in Dustin's ear, kissing his neck sloppily, his breath hot as he grunted, giving all he had steadily, making Dustin shiver, moaning against the door, his legs flexing, his back and belly tight as he tried to keep still, so Zack could enjoy him, so that his body gave Zack what he wanted. He nodded to answer Zack, not speaking, for he knew he wasn't allowed, but he moaned again anyways, nodding a second time.

"Good boy, you didn't speak that time. You'll learn how to act, how to pleasure me. You like that, don't you? You'd rather give pleasure, than receive it, wouldn't you?"

Yet another strained nod, and a pathetic whimper.

"Yeah. Say my name."

"Z-Zack!"

He kissed Dustin again, biting the boy pleasantly on his neck.

"You're a good boy, Dustin, just focus, try not to cum again." He slammed in hard and strong on purpose, forcing Dustin to cum with a little husky moan. "I told you not to boy!"

"I-I can't help it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He slapped Dustin on his ass, working up into him roughly. "Stop talking, boy."

After a bit, not too long, Zack came inside of Dustin, shoving himself in all the way as he growled, panting as he leaned against the boy, pushing them both against the door. He pulled out, whispering, "Hold it in you, don't make a mess," before he spanked Dustin one final time. "And show me around, stop distracting me."

Dustin nodded, pulling his pants up shakily, his cheeks bright pink. He gathered his shirt up, folding it as he looked shyly at Zack. He pointed to a door directly to the right of the front door.

"This is the game room, it was supposed to be the bedroom, but I sleep in the couches in the living room." He pushed the door open to show Zack the room, a bright room strung with lights, with a big projector screen, a few game systems, what looked like board games, and other clutter.

Back to the tour, just along the wall, keeping to the right, was the "Kitchen, I'll cook for you, if you want."

Zack shrugged non commitally, scratching his belly as he watched Dustin.

"And out here," he showed Zack to the front room, full of low slung couches and a patio that had a pool, the open doors drawing in a light breeze. The couches were different shades of blue; the blankets on one couch fur, those closest to them were linen, however, shrouding well designed furniture and carpets. "Bathroom is through that door." Down, to what could be considered the left of the apartment was a closed door.

Zack nodded. "Get my pants and shirt, will you?" He kicked his shoes off, smiling that Dustin obeyed without question, pulling his cloths away when they were presented and folding them roughly. "Strip off, boy, we're going to shower together, then you're going to suck my dick."

Dustin nodded, pulling his clothes off gingerly and leaving them where they lay, clearly wanting to hold Zack's cum inside him, trotting to the bathroom door with his little butt clenched, waddling in an adorable way. He motioned for Zack to join him, so Zack followed, walking into a glistening bathroom, like something from a magazine ad. To the left was a hot tub, to the middle, running all the way along the wall, with its wall a solid piece of glass that gave an excellent view of the bay, was the shower. To the right was the sink, the toilet, and towels.

"Get the shower on, boy, clean yourself, come on."

Another nod, and Dustin hastened to obey, sliding the shower open to turn the water on, his little butt still tight as could be, standing against the wall to wait for the water to warm up, his little penis hard again, his eyes glancing at Zack, up and down his body, from his face to his heavy erection. He held his hand in the stream, and it wasn't long before he whispered, "It's ready."

Zack walked to the boy, sliding the door closed behind him, and pulled him under the water, kissing him, holding his sides to trap him close, grinning that Dustin pushed himself even closer, moaning into their kiss, the water falling over them, making them seem to sparkle.

Zack cleaned his erection, sitting on the convenient seat that had been built into the shower, glaring into Dustin's eyes as he did so, washing their sex from earlier off, assuring Dustin with only his eyes that it would be in Dustin's throat before long. Dustin couldn't wait, his little fingers shaking as he shampooed and conditioned his hair, leaning close to Zack to do him as well, kissing Zack on his cheeks holding his hands over his eyes when Zack was all clean, sitting comfortable on his lap as they kissed more. Zack's erection was trapped between them, against Zack's chubby belly and Dustin's tiny straining erection. Dustin's lips were soft and delicate, his body warm and exciting, and erotic little treat that Zack had all to himself.

Zack dried Dustin, ordering him first to sit on the seat so his hair could be dried, then his body was scrubbed his little penis tested for leaks, and sure enough, it was, a little clear bead of precum standing out on the head.

"We're gunna have to have this looked at," Zack's tone was serious; "you shouldn't be leaking like that."

Dustin looked down in shock, trying to touch his penis, but Zack knocked his hand away.

"I know how to fix it boy, you have a rubber band here?"

Dustin nodded desperately, jumping up and running in to the kitchen, rifling through his drawers to find a rubber band, and he gave it to Zack when he had it. Zack had taken up residence on the couch furthest from the patio, sitting up strait as he considered Dustin, wrapping the rubber band up three times and saying, "Come here."

Dustin did so, wondering what Zack intended to do, and his eyes went wide when the rubber band went onto his penis, super tight and rather painful, cinching at the bottom.

"Now you can't leak, boy, don't worry. You just have to keep that on, will you do that for me?"

Dustin nodded again, squirming about, his little hands clearly itching to take it off, but he knew he wasn't supposed to. Zack slouched back on the couch, holding his thick cock for Dustin to feast his eyes upon, and he whispered, "I bet you wanna suck on this, don't ya?"

Their eyes met, and for a long, tense moment, Dustin nodded, signing his fate away willingly.

"Get to work boy, we ain't got all night. Well, we do. Want me standing, so I can get it in your throat?"

Yet another shaky nod, and Zack chuckled, hoisting himself up and tossing Dustin on the couch, grabbing the boy by his hair as he rearranged himself on the edge of the couch, reaching for Zack's cock. His fingers wrapped on the shaft, taking Zack's balls to squeeze them pleasantly, stretching his jaw to take it in to the back of his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head from the taste, from how thick it was in his mouth, his tongue digging into the bottom as he worked back up to the head, kissing the tip, pushing Zack's foreskin down with his lips. He worked up under the head for a moment, licking in intermitted short and long strides, moaning determinedly, gasping as his hair was pulled, as he was urged to suck it.

He pulled on Zack, wanting him closer, leaning against him completely, resting his forehead on Zack's belly, taking it most of the way onto his mouth, wanting to feel owned and filled, pushing his jaw forward to take the head and part of the heavy shaft into his throat, making Zack growl and shove his cock in deeper, grunting, "You just couldn't wait, could you boy?"

Dustin shook his head as best he could, his throat spasming, his tongue crooked up, his fingers still tormenting Zack's plump, full balls. He was trying to swallow, and that made it even better, this tight, wet feeling making Zack feel so good, and he let out a husky moan and started to thrust slowly, pulling Dustin's hair hard, right in the back where it felt amazing. Zack's other hand touched Dustin's throat, feeling his cock stretching Dustin, and growled, wanting to cum already, but he pulled it back put, to let the boy breathe and to look down into his eyes, a hot glare in his eyes.

"Breathe and keep sucking, you're gunna be at this for a while, boy, you got me horny."

Dusting took it back in, tasting Zack's precum, licking at the head again, pushing his tongue under Zack's foreskin, working it up the head with his lips and sucking it, then back down, his fingers squeezing still, rolling Zack's balls, one and then the other, and Zack growled, closing his eyes to fall into the sensation, feeling like a King from this.

"You suck dick, so good. Fuck."

Dustin giggled, taking it back in all the way again, not in his throat now, he wanted to work up to that, but he teased the shaft, licking up the bottom, using his teeth in ways that made Zack melt, his mouth hanging open stupidly, his tongue hanging out a bit, his hands the only communication he passed to Dustin, for he knew Dustin knew that he was doing well, and he knew that Dustin loved it, wanted nothing more than to do this for hours and hours, to be filled with cock, and eventually cum, after a long session, to be reward for his effort. It would be a good night.

After a bit, Dustin took it back into his throat, and Zack slowed his rate of descent, pulling Dustin's hair steadily, whispering, "Slooow, boy, relax. Do that too much and you're gunna get me to cum, and we both know you haven't had your fill. Right!"

Dustin nodded desperately, pushing as much in as Zack would let him, feeling his throat stretch again, and moaned, his throat shaking, making Zack feel even better, and he growled, "Fuck, boy, do that again."

He was obliged.

Four hours of this allowed Zack to finally realize that Dustin was probably ready to taste him, so, out of Dustin's throat he pulled his cock, and said, "You be ready for a mouthful, it's gunna be a lot, don't you swallow, or spit, like last time. Ready?"

Dustin's nod was fervent, his eyes closed, his fingers still squeezing Zack's balls. He let out a little sigh, and Zack let go, growling hard as he started to cum, shooting into Dustin's mouth, very quickly filling it, but he had more to give, so he pulled out of Dustin's mouth and came all over his face, his eyes rolling back again as it ended, as his body flooded with endorphins, and he panted, grinning at the sloppily satisfied look in Dustin's eyes, a look of complete dedication and admiration, one that made Zack's cock stay hard.

He wiped his cock on Dustin's lips, squeezing it from base to tip to shoot a bit more out, breathing out a sigh, and he asked, "You happy? You like the taste?"

Dustin nodded, not wiping his face off, not swallowing, working his little tongue around to get the flavor. Zack let him taste it for a bit before he whispered, "Swallow, boy, thanks for that, you're a trooper."

Dustin made a scene of swallowing and nodded, "I-it was my pleasure Zack, really. My jaw hurts."

Zack chuckled. "I'll bet." He bent down and kissed Dustin on his pouty, pretty lips. "Now, you have my cum in you, just like yesterday. We'll give that to you every day, and it'll make a man out of you. It sure is a good thing you like sucking it, am I right?"

Dustin nodded, keeping that sloppy, slavish look on his face, hopeless to please, and, when it looked like Zack was about to let his hair go and pull away, Dustin kissed Zack on his belly, and a second time, and Zack stopped to consider Dustin a bit.

"You like my belly, boy? Huh?"

Dustin looked at his, rubbing his hands up and down, feeling the weight of it, pushing Zack's skin in, and kissed it again. "I guess so."

"Cody really likes it, you should ask him when you see him again. I'd say he has a fetish for it. Do you?"

Dustin kissed Zack's belly again. "I don't think, uh, that it's a fetish, Z-Zack. I just like every bit of you."

"Lick it, boy. You like it, you taste it. Tell me if you can taste anything over that cum you just had. Do it boy."

Dustin blushed, but he obeyed, licking up from the bottom, considering the lines, how overall plump Zack was, how it bulged in the middle, licking inside of Zack's bellybutton, using his teeth all over, nibbling lightly. His hands slicked the fine layer of sweat that lay upon it, making Zack's skin glisten, his skin tasting of sweat, the salty taste not over powering the cum Zack had given him. Zack's belly was soft, hairless, and smooth, un blemished, feeling hefty and somehow strong. Dustin rather wanted to suck Zack's cock some more, but, as their eyes met a second time, and Dustin saw something soft in Zack's eyes, he smiled, mashing his face against Zack's skin.

"I love you Zack," he whispered, his voice almost lost, but Zack heard him.

He pulled Dustin away, smiling warmly, and pushed the boy back against the couch, sitting beside him, dragging him on top, and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, buddy. Thanks for sucking my dick so good."

Dustin smiled sweetly. "Thanks for being here, Zack. I'm pretty much, a-alone here, by myself. And, it was real nice to meet you."

Zack kissed Dustin on his cheek, then on his lips, pulling on his shoulders to keep him close, to make him whimper, his cute little cock straining desperately on Zack's belly, surely desperate for relief right now, but, he would be alright.

"I'm glad that I met you too, buddy. What shall we do? Wanna fuck more, or shall we just cuddle? Maybe turn the lights down low and snuggle? Curl up in a blanket together?"

Dustin nodded, his eyes glowing, and he bounced up to turn the lights off, wrapping his lithe nude body in a blanket and falling against Zack, kissing him again, moaning with elation as they were close, and their heat was trapped by the blanket, and they burned each other up...


	4. Too Many At Once

Zack had a plan, as soon as he got to school, and it took him all day to implement it. He had been with three boys at school, in secret, and they would be perfect to help train Dustin. For Dustin had disobeyed the first day he had been with Zack, speaking out of turn, and, if he was supposed to be committed, then he needed to act that way.

Zack had made sure he could spend another day at Dustin's house, calling his mother in the morning before school, promising again to be good. He had written three notes for the boys he knew, passing them in class, at lunch, telling them to meet in secret before they went home for a surprise.

He had been inside all of them, and found them adequate, but lacking what Cody had, or even Dustin, possessing spark and attitude, and rather large erections to boot, but none of the three were as strong, as large, or as forceful as he.

He stood them beside his locker, telling them each what Dustin looked like, telling them the plan, passing them an extra keycard to get into the condo, and which unit it was, telling them to be there by 6.30, to let him have some time to work Dustin over before they arrived.

He also told Cody about the assembly, and told him to come to the condo after he was done with his extra-curriculars. He didn't tell Cody what was going to happen, but promised something good.

Then he left, walking out to see Dustin standing beside the Rolls-Royce, smiling, the wind tossing his hair about, his little arms crossed. His eyes were warm, his gaze soft and unafraid, not knowing what was coming for him when he got home. He got in beside Zack, leaning on him, wanting to kiss Zack's plump lips, to have him inside again, so he asked the Driver to step on it, to get them home.

They entered the condo. Zack dropped his bag by the couch, stripping his shirt off, glaring at Dustin to compel him to do the same, and asked, "What do you want to do with me, boy?"

Dustin shrugged. "I-I dunno Zack, whadda ya want?"

Zack motioned for Dustin to come closer, patting his thigh, and Dustin sat in his lap, giggling when Zack kissed him, nibbling on his lips. A few minutes of kissing, and wrestling, and Dustin was on his hands and knees, on the couch, gripping the sides for dear life, his pants off, his little butt in the air, and Zack's tongue was thrust inside him, making him whimper and groan.

Dustin tasted good down here, his sweat making his skin slick, his soft voice pretty, urging Zack to do more. The rubber band still constricted his little cock, his tiny balls pink and tight up to his body, not left alone as Zack pleasured the boy, getting his hole loose for the onslaught to come. He fingered the boy, stretching him with moisturizer substituting for lube, a purple bottle that Dustin masturbated with resting on the boy's back as he was filled.

Zack alternated between fingers and tongue for a while before he mounted the boy, whispering, "Shhh," as he pushed inside slowly, making every inch feel like a mile, shoving in to his heavy balls to make Dustin seize up, his body wanting to cum, but he couldn't.

Burying himself slowly, pulling Dustin's hair as hard as he thought was reasonable, Zack slapped his hand against Dustin's ass, grabbing his hips to hold it, fucking the boy steady and rough.

"I let up yesterday, Dustin. I let you off easy, but today won't be the same." Another hard, violent thrust to make Dustin whine pathetically. "Shut up queer. You need to relax for what's coming, or you'll wear yourself out. And trust me," he grunted hard, slapping Dustin's ass again, slamming his cock in, "you need your strength."

Dustin moaned, "W-what do you mean?"

"Stop yer talking, boy, I told you to be quiet. Just relax, can you do that?" He slammed in nice and rough, making Dustin whimper for him, gasping as he mashed his face against the couch.

He let Dustin have it for about fifteen minutes before he pulled out, slumping back against the seat.

"Take it in you, chest to chest, boy, come on."

Dustin nodded and crawled up the couch, straddling Zack with his hands on Zack's shoulders, meeting his gaze for approval, but he was denied that, and pulled onto Zack's massive erection. His lips were flushed, full and red, his cheeks pink as he blushed, sliding all the way down Zack's cock.

"Lean back a bit, but hold my shoulders. And shut up, I don't want to hear you whine."

His eyes were far more forceful than Dustin had ever seen them, but he was obeyed, his shoulders gripped with shaking fingers, hissing from how hard Dustin was digging his nails in, but it was alright, he could take it. He grinned at how hard Dustin's little cock was, watching it strain, his little hips rolling as he fucked himself. Dustin tried to kiss Zack, but he was rebuffed with a hand on his chest.

"Obey me." Zack's hand slid down Dustin's sweaty chest, across his belly, and pulled on his little penis, staring into the boy's eyes to see if he enjoyed it, but it looked painful. His eyes were hot, his little face straining as he took it in, whimpering from the way Zack was torturing his little penis, stretching it from bottom to top, pulling on his balls, occasionally faking that he would take the rubber band off, just to see Dustin get excited, and to see his face fall. "You'll get off eventually boy."

Dustin nodded, pushing his forehead against Zack's forehead, but again he was pushed away, stopped from the serious, commanding glare in Zack's eyes. He wasn't meant to enjoy it today, it seemed. He was here for Zack's pleasure, and he was slowly realizing that.

That thought made him ride it harder, pushing up from his thighs, taking it in faster, his moans increasing in frequency, desperate to please Zack. He needed to be a good boy, to be used for what he was good for, and that was sex.

Zack growled, grabbing Dustin's hips and slamming him down, pulling the boy closer to kiss him, glad that Dustin was obeying so well. Their kiss was deep and passionate, full of lust and greed. Dustin leaned against him, needy to please, horny, sweaty, and overall pleasant to be close to.

This lasted until 6.30, until the three boys, Zack's friends, crept into the condo. Dustin was still full of Zack, his mind not working well, focusing simply on the sound of Zack's grunting, powerful voice, the way his cock felt buried inside, filling him completely, but Zack heard them. He knew they were here.

So he pushed Dustin off, taking his cock back, thoroughly surprising the boy, and he stood shakily, seeing Zack's friends, seeing the commanding glare on Zack's face, and knew he was in trouble.

"Z-Zack, who are they?"

Zack stood as well. "My friends. More like acquaintances, but, I've been with them all, and I thought they could help me. Remember when I told you not to speak, the first day I had you? Well, you spoke. You knew the consequences, and you spoke anyways. You _**wanted**_ them inside you."

They certainly were attractive, in their own rights. From left to right, they appeared to be about 15, 13, and 14, the first boy thin, the second a bit chubby, like Zack, and the third more muscular, as muscular as a 14 year old boy could get.

Zack said, "Their names aren't important, understand me. If they speak to you, you will respond to them, from left to right, as One, Two, and Three. They all will be inside you. You will please them. Boys," Zack looked to each of them. "Don't cum inside him, mouth or ass, he's mine. Cum on his back, his belly, in his hair, on his face, not in him. Dustin," he glared at the boy again, "if you get cum in your mouth, do your best to spit it out, as long as it isn't mine. They're just helping pay a debt you owe me, but they don't have claim to you, understand me?"

Dustin nodded shakily, and he looked ready to speak, his body quivering with fear, his little hands covering his tiny cock, his knees wobbling as he looked desperately about, but he knew he wasn't going to get any help here. He was trapped.

"Take your clothes off boys, I hope you showered."

They obliged him, stripping shirts and pants, kicking off their shoes, their underwear divested to reveal the reason they were here. Each had substantial erections, none as big as Zack, but they were solid, and heavy, and Dustin knew that they would be able to fuck him hard.

"Who's first?" Zack's voice was quite placid, but he looked excited, as though he was ready to see Dustin squirm. Dustin was surprising him in that Dustin wasn't trying to fight for himself. Maybe he was more of a slut than Zack had anticipated, but he had thought Dustin felt a bit more pride then he seemed to feel. He was ready to be used, it seemed, and that would be just fine.

The 14 year old, the one Zack named Three, raised his hand. "I want a crack at his ass first."

Two grinned, and said, "And I'll give him something to suck on."

Zack nodded, holding his hand out towards Dustin. "He's all yours."

They walked around the couch, each grabbing a shoulder, pulling him onto the couch, looking at each other to see how they were going to fuck him, and ended up with Dustin on his hands and knees, looking back nervously to see when he was getting the dick in him. He moaned softly when Three pushed himself inside slowly, all the way in to his balls, being rough and direct, forcing Dustin to take it in him. Two was nicer though, smoothing the hair from Dustin's forehead, smiling at him when Dustin looked up for approval. Two sat on the couch, his hard cock pointed up at Dustin's face, and he whispered something quiet to Dustin.

Whatever he had said made Dustin nod and take his cock all the way in, about seven inches in all, moaning still from how hard Three was fucking him, grabbing his hips, making him sweat again. Zack sat on the couch, patting it so One came and sat beside him.

Zack knew their names, but he knew Dustin would never see or speak to these boys again, so their names didn't matter. They were an obstacle to Dustin, something he had to undergo if he wanted Zack to be with him still. He had to pleasure these boys as thoroughly as he could, to be used by them.

One was the softest of the three boys. He had been a pushover when Zack had fucked him, in the back of the locker room, not trying to defend himself, but he had been a good lay and he had a big dick, so Zack had been fine with having him over. Two was a rather nice boy, a great lay, almost as good as Cody, and Three was just rough, a hard boy to satisfy, although Zack had risen to the challenge.

Dustin's thighs were spread as wide as the couch would let them, his belly tight as he could make it, flexing painfully as he was fucked. Three was being as rough as he could, but Zack didn't raise a hand to stop him, knowing that it would send the wrong message to Dustin. The boy had broken the rules and this was his payment.

Two was getting a long, slow blow job, his head rested back on the couch as it happened, getting sucked off well. His eyes were closed, his hand in Dustin's hair, not pulling, just resting, encouraging him, whispering occasionally.

The only sound was the wet sounds of skin slapping sweaty, sticky skin, growling, and panting. Dustin was moaning around his mouthful, his fingers rubbing on Two's cock, his little hips rolling to take Three in deeper, seeming to want it rough, even though it clearly hurt him.

Zack liked the show because of this. It was fun to watch Dustin work, to know that he was embarrassed, that he couldn't fight, he couldn't cover up. His body was as they intended it to be, two tight holes to fill. Zack had an erection, grinning as he watched Dustin work, glad that he could control his friends enough to get them to do this without questioning themselves morally. Or questioning him.

One was clearly nervous still. He was watching them, he was still very hard, but he had never been inside anyone before, and he had no idea if he could perform to standard. He tried whispering to Zack that he wasn't ready to try, that he didn't want to be made fun of if he wasn't able to please Dustin, if he got soft during.

But Zack whispered, "If you're in him, and you get soft, he's not doing his job well enough. So we'll motivate him. He is good and tight, trust me. You'll get off tonight. Maybe twice."

"T-twice?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, the plan is for you boys to fuck his mouth and ass, remember? I'm last, to finish the day off, but you guys get him until then. What are you scared for?"

"I'm not scared, I just don't know him, Zack and I don't want to hurt or frighten him!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "If I didn't hurt him, you won't. I'm longer and thicker than all three of you fools, and he's wet. If you hurt him, you're doing something wrong."

One nodded, watching the proceedings incredulously, sitting apart from Zack, as though he wasn't comfortable here. Whatever.

Three was the first to cum, pulling his cock out to shoot on Dustin's back, rubbing his cock to get off. He growled, "Zack, that wasn't as satisfying, why didn't you want us to cum in him? He's a little fag, I know he'd love it in him!"

Zack stood, crossing his arms, and said, "He's mine. I control him. You got off, you didn't enjoy him?"

"He's a great lay, I just wanted to cum inside him!"

Zack shrugged. "Sorry. Get your own boy then. You're not cumming in mine. Relax and you can get your dick sucked. If you're mad, you can go."

Three thought about it before he stood, pushing past Zack and heading into the bathroom to wash his cock. Zack looked at One, snapping his fingers and pointing at Dustin.

"Get in his ass, dude, come on!"

One rose to the occasion, still seeming to not be sure about it, surveying Dustin. He was about to get inside when Two came, shooting all over Dustin's face, grinning at Dustin with a happy glint in his eyes. He kissed Dustin's face, pulling him up to hug him before he nodded at One.

"Get going, dude."

One nodded, sitting with his back to the cushions, pointing at his erection. Dustin made to sit on his lap, chest to chest, but Three was there, striding out of the bathroom, saying, "Reverse, Dustin, I want a blowjob." He was still hard, being quite like Zack in that he could keep going for hours, and he pushed past Zack again, trying to exert his control, grabbing the back of Dustin's head before he was even settled in One's lap, before One was even inside, pushing his thick cock in past Dustin's lips, stretching his jaw to make it go to the back of his throat, and he moaned when Dustin started sucking.

Two stood and kissed Zack on the lips. Two was a boy named Austin, a boy that Zack really liked. He had also been claimed in the locker room, and he had been in a threesome with Cody, two times now. He was cute, had a nice cock for his age, and was friendly and even tempered. He was so friendly, in fact, that he turned Zack about, sitting on the cushion in the middle of the room, and, looking up into Zack's eyes for approval, took Zack's thick cock into first his hand, then his mouth, engulfing it pleasantly.

Zack grabbed the back of his head, pulling Austin's head closer, making him suck all the cock he could fit into his mouth, gagging from the depth, but he had had it in his throat, just like Dustin had, so it was alright. This boy knew some tricks.

Zack heard Dustin moan around his mouthful, and knew that One was inside him now. He glanced back to confirm this, grinning from how hard Dustin was riding it, bouncing up and down on One's cock, sucking Three's dick at the same time, multitasking to the best of his ability, the look on his face earnest and desperate.

Silence still, no communication other than wet slapping and growling. Three was being quite rough to Dustin's throat, One was being a bit weak as he gently cupped Dustin's hips, but Dustin was riding hard, as though he was being power fucked, using his thighs to work up and down the length of it, sweating and moaning desperately, sucking as hard as he could to milk Three, to make him come hard.

Zack turned back, satisfied that Dustin was getting what he deserved, looking into Austin's eyes with a sly, happy smile. He pulled on the boy's head, pushing his cock in even deeper, showing him how hard he was supposed to suck it.

As it always did, this lasted for a while, until he heard Three grunt savagely and cum all over Dustin's face. Zack pushed Austin off, whispering, "Thanks," to him, before he stood, wrapping his arm over Three's shoulders and smiling at him. "Was he good?"

Dustin was panting, trying to keep cum from getting into his mouth, and failing, but his fingers collected what he couldn't expel on his own, looking at Zack's cock, and into his eyes. Three nodded.

"He was very good, although I'd still like to cum inside him." He pulled away from Zack and slumped down on the couch a few feet down from Dustin.

Zack shrugged. "Sorry dude, but he's mine. Relax, you can get him again if you want it. Want more?" He looked at Austin, now reverted to his title of Two as he stood in front of Dustin, his cock hard from the excitement of being here, as he petted Dustin's hair, smiling at the boy.

"In his ass, maybe. Let's let his jaw rest for a minute."

Zack shrugged, kissing Dustin on his cheek, watching him ride strongly, and he asked One, "Having trouble staying hard?"

He heard a gasp, and a whimpered, "N-no!"

Zack chuckled, sitting beside his friend. "Take your time; we have all night to fuck him." Dustin's back flexed as he worked, sliding up and down the shaft of One's cock, trying to keep the same pace to pleasure him, still sweating down the length of himself.

Then One grunted, "I-I don't have time, Zack, I can't hold it!" He pushed Dustin off as he started to cum, grabbing his cock with a shaking hand, blushing as he came all over himself, rubbing his cock, squeezing his balls to empty himself. Dustin looked unsettled, surrounded by the other boys, as Zack rose to grab him and toss him on the center cushion, on his back, no matter how much cum was on him.

Zack snapped his fingers, pointing at Dustin, and ordered Two, "Get inside his ass, now."

Two happily obliged, kissing Dustin on the cheek as he knelt on the floor, pulling Dustin's legs apart to get inside him, sliding in smoothly, carefully, to his balls. He let out a moan, glancing hotly into Dustin's eyes, then up at Zack. This was the first time he had ever entered someone, and the heat was incredible, constricting his cock in a wonderful way. He was squeezed by Dustin's tight insides, moaning again as he pulled back and thrust in.

Zack crouched beside him, putting a hand on Two's shoulder, whispering, "Stay deep for a few seconds; let him feel the entire length, so his body can adjust, then, thrust from your hips. Pound into him, he can take it, just go as deep and as hard as you can manage, and you'll get off quick."

Two nodded, leaving it deep, shifting around a bit to get comfortable, feeling Dustin's insides throbbing around his cock, and, after a few moments, pulled back almost all the way, and slammed it all the way in deep, forcing a heavy, pretty groan from Dustin's throat. He looked up at Two, and at Zack, his eyes wide and hopeless, his blushing cheeks telling them he wasn't ready for this, but Zack knew he would take all that he was required to take. His thighs were spread wide, his little straining erection quite cute as it flopped pathetically on his belly, barely able to leak a thin bead of precum out onto his skin, to mix with what the boys had given him so far.

Two was grabbing his hips, leaning over him and thrusting methodically, his belly tight as he worked in, squeezing his bum to get that extra thrusting power, to fuck Dustin deep and hard with each thrust. While not as big or even a quarter as experienced as Zack, Two was still giving Dustin reason to moan and complain, grunting heavily as he strained, and flexed, rolling his hips to take it in deeper, his teeth gritted to keep his voice in. His hands gripped the edges of the cushion with white knuckles, his entire body quivering as he tried to keep still and silent, so he could be enjoyed like a good boy.

Then, Two asked, "How you doing Dustin?"

Dustin shook his head, and before he could speak, Zack growled, "Don't speak, boy, it isn't your place to talk." To Two, Zack grunted, "Just focus on fucking him, alright?"

Two shrugged, speeding his thrusts up to fuck Dustin stronger, letting his hips go to slide his hands up to Dustin's thighs, pushing them open and pounding into him, his belly still clenched, his eyes rolling back in his head as he glanced over at Zack.

"You aren't about to cum, are you? You just got inside him!"

Two shook his head. "Naw, he's just really tight, I can't believe it."

Zack nodded, grinning savagely, staring into Dustin's eyes. "Nod or shake your head, don't speak, are you sore?"

Dustin nodded, letting a little gasp free from his straining throat, his head pushing back on the cushion as he flexed.

Zack nodded again. "Great. Have fun with his ass, I'm going to go wash up." He looked over at Three. "Come with me."

Three nodded and followed Zack to the bathroom, to the shower stall, and in together, to get clean and ready for what would be the finale. They had discussed this, how they would cap the night off, to completely wreck Dustin.

Zack showered, sharing the water with Three, each cleaning himself thoroughly, to be clean for the final act, when they would share Dustin. They were buzzing, quiet but collectively excited, although Zack could tell that Three was going to try and upstage him.

Try.

Zack whispered, "You're in his ass first, I'm in his mouth, then switch. Do not cum inside him, understand me?"

"I heard you the first fucking time, dude, relax."

"I own him. Just like, you wanted to fuck Cody, but you know he's off limits. Cody is mine, as is Dustin. I'm not trying to be an asshole, I'm just making sure what's mine stays that way. If you had a boy, I'd respect that he was yours. Okay?"

Three glared into Zack's eyes for a moment before he nodded, whispering, "Okay. I won't cum inside him."

He pulled away from the water, drying off before he left the bathroom, leaving Zack to think for a moment. He stood in the cascade of water, his body glittering and glistening, droplets of water sliding down his chubby belly, dripping off his hard, powerful cock, and his balls, running down his thighs, and to the floor. He shut the water off, letting himself drip for a moment as he listened to Two fuck Dustin still, and stepped out of the shower, taking a towel to pat himself dry and walk out to the living room.

He wrapped his hair in his towel, stretching up the the ceiling for a moment, and took the blanket off the couch closest to the bay windows. He watched Two fuck Dustin, smiling to see that Dustin was on his belly now, his mouth full of One's cock now, to pleasure him a final time. Three lounged on the couch, his gaze flitting from Zack to the threesome in front of him and back to Zack again.

Zack unfolded the blanket and laid it on the floor flat and straight, the only thing in this room that was truly straight, gathering his bottle of lube, in case Dustin needed it, and fishing in his backpack for a toy he had brought from home, a thick red vibrating dildo, seven inches in length, with a cord that attached to a small machine that allowed the rate of vibration to be altered, slowed down or sped up. It could vibrate up and down the length of itself, pulse, shake, and more, all to make Dustin shiver and whine before he was ravaged. Zack had also brought a proper cock ring, smuggled from the same store the dildo came from, and a four inch butt plug that was usually inside of Cody when he as bad.

The cock ring and butt plug were placed on the corner of the blanket, Zack's backpack discarded, so he sat, crosslegged, and watched Two and One finish fucking Dustin together.

Two came first, barely able to pull his cock out before he popped, his cum shooting all over Dustin's back, from his neck on down. Two squeezed his cock, riding his orgasm out, and when it was over, he got between Dustin's cheeks, spreading Dustin apart to lick and taste his hole, growling from his throat as he did so.

Soon, he pulled away, blushing when he caught Zack staring at him, and said, "I-I, uh, shot some inside him, so I was getting it out. Sorry."

Zack shrugged. "Don't do it again boy. In fact, put your fingers in there." Zack stood and made his way over to Two, who had pushed two careful fingers into Dustin, and Zack's fingers joined in. "Spread him, we need to check deeper."

Dustin looked back as Two grinned, pulling his fingers away from Zack's fingers to make Dustin stretch, and Dustin moaned desperately, not able to look back, but the sliver of his face that Zack could see was bright red.

"Look deep in there, can you see?" Two looked, but shook his head. So Zack whispered, "More fingers, then," he glanced at Three, "help us stretch him, will you?"

They were joined, and the boys, filling Dustin with more fingers than he ever had thought he could take, stretching in opposite directions, forcing Dustin to whimper for them.

"Well, I can't even see past all those fingers, but it was worth a shot." Zack pushed in even deeper, looking at the other boys to get them to follow suite, and the three of them pulled Dustin open, making him hurt so they could explore him. "Can you guys feel any cum in there?"

Both of then shook their heads.

"Deeper then, all the way to the knuckle, spread him, he can take it."

Dustin let out a husky moan when Zack pulled, making Dustin's muscles stretch to the brim, almost as much as his muscles could take, and their fingers collectively sunk, their hands pushed together, wet from the lube left inside Dustin, from the inside if his hole, but still, Zack couldn't feel any cum. Dustin's legs were trying to squirm, to close, to end what surely was quite a bit of pain, but Zack and Two held his legs apart, so he couldn't feel relief.

"Guess you were wrong." He kissed Two on the cheek. "Sit down boys, get ready for the show."

Two nodded, retreating to the couch to sit beside Three, smiling at his friend. While they waited for One to finish, Three got his dick sucked by Two, to get him edged along for later on, but he was pushed away the moment One came on Dustin's face.

Zack stood immediately, grabbing Dustin and pulling him to the blanket, chuckling as he said, "Enjoy the show boys."

He put Dustin on his hands and knees, pouring lube on the toy and sitting to the side of Dustin, so he could look into the boys eyes and access his hole at the same time, as well as afford the other boys with a splendid view of Dustin moaning and whimpering.

He thrust the toy in front of Dustin, so the boy could see it, his eyes crossing comically as he looked at it, and his eyes went wide, looking quickly up at Zack to see if he was joking, but he knew Zack wasn't.

"It's going in, boy, let's see how you react."

Dustin didn't have time to nod, or moan, or protest, for Zack pushed it into him, giving him the entire length with greedy speed, and when it was all the way in, Dustin grunted, looking into Zack's eyes, blushing, his face a bit screwed up from how it felt. Unlike a cock, which is natural and warm and amazing to have inside, the dildo felt alien, uncomfortable and painful, but he knew he couldn't say no, so he bit his lip, still meeting Zack's gaze. Dustin subjected himself to this, knowing the other boys were all staring at him, knowing his bum was thrust in the air for everyone to see, but he didn't have a choice. He would do anything to keep Zack by his side.

Zack showed him the little machine, that held the dials, and whispered, so just Dustin could hear, "You're going to feel strange, all inside you. That toy vibrates and pulses, see. We'll see how long you can last."

There were four dials, all in a line, so he started with the one to the left, spinning it slowly at first, grinning when Dustin's face went smooth, his muscles relaxing, and he tried to get used to that feeling, but Zack started on the next dial, changing the sensation, then the third dial, and soon, Dustin was moaning pathetically.

The fourth dial made the toy inside him vibrate so hard he was worried, above, below, and around that dizzying sensation that filled him, that it would break, but it wasn't, and it wasn't ending, so he panted, looking back at Zack for approval. Zack grinned at him, putting his hand on Dustin's butt, and asked, "I'll bet that doesn't hurt, it feels good, doesn't it?"

Dustin nodded.

Zack, with no warning, slapped Dustin's butt cheeks, hard and quick to make them sting, and Dustin yelped, looking up at Zack with a question on his lips, but Zack spanked him again, and again when it looked like Dustin wanted to speak.

"Quiet boy, you have your orders. Put your head against the blanket and take your medicine."

He spanked Dustin hard, spinning the dial to up the intensity on the toy just a bit more, and Dustin's legs started to twitch and shake involuntarily. Dustin got another slap.

"Put your head against the floor and take your punishment."

Zack pushed Dustin's head down and spanked him hard on the bum, noticing Dustin wince, so again, and again, and again, he was spanked, until the twentieth slap, when Dustin let out a little sob, pushing his head against the floor.

"Yeah, it sure hurts, doesn't it?"

Dustin nodded, wincing again when he was rewarded with another slap, his pink bum betraying the pain he felt, as he was tortured outside, and massaged vigorously inside.

Zack nodded after a minute more, spanking Dustin all over his bum to make it raw and pink, and finally decided that this was enough, so he pushed Dustin onto his back, taking the cock ring in his fingers, showing Dustin what it was.

"Be a good boy, don't cum, and this is going on you. This won't hurt like that rubber band does, I promise. But if you disobey me, if you cum, before you are allowed to, then I'll add another loop the the rubber band. Got me?"

Dustin moaned, nodding desperately, his legs still twitching involuntarily, his belly flexing and straining. His eyes were starting to look a bit puffy, even though he had only been crying for a minute, but the tears were real, and still came as Zack touched a little spot on his belly, an inch above Dustin's hard little penis, and said, "Tighten here if you feel like you're gunna cum, alright? Say, 'slow,' or 'stop' if you're going to cum. Don't you dare disobey me."

He pulled the rubber band off as quick as he could, and a long, thin jet of precum shot out of Dustin's penis and onto his belly, mixing with what the other boys had given him.

Dustin said, looking horrified, a small desperate sob escaping, "I-I didn't mean to Zack!"

Zack glared at him for about ten seconds before he whispered, "That was precum, boy, you got lucky. Don't let it happen again, and don't fucking speak."

Dustin nodded frantically, tensing his belly when Zack touched his little cock, rubbing the sensitive head, squeezing Dustin's balls between the thumb and index finger of his right hand, and Dustin whimpered, "S-s-stop!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Fucking lightweight." He let Dustin go, rubbing up and down the boy's belly, giving him a moment to relax before he asked, "You calmed down?"

Dustin nodded, moaning when Zack's fingers touched him again, rubbing up and down on his little cock, and squeezed his balls, making him hurt on purpose, glaring into Dustin's eyes to see how the boy would react. He was slow as he touched Dustin, letting the boy try and relax, and focus as he was stretched and fondled, the toy inside him still making him moan and complain, his legs twitching uncontrollably, his toes curled. His muscles were tight, all throughout his body, the cum on his skin trying to dry, but it he was still slick from sweat, still groaning as he was pulled on.

Zack looked at the other boys, grinning to see that they were watching, captivated by the show, and said to them, "Dustin is a great boy because he allows anything-"

"S-stop!"

Zack glared down at Dustin. "You interrupted me." He squeezed hard on Dustin's balls. "Don't do that. Wait for me to finish speaking next time, understand?"

"You're not being v-very fair!"

"You're not being a very good boy. You want me here; you have to submit to me. Is that clear?"

He squeezed again.

"Is, that, _clear_?"

Dustin groaned, "Yes, _yes_, _**YES**_!" He let out another sob, leaking a few frightened tears out, but his little penis had never been harder.

"Good, now," he took the cock ring in hand, "you seem to be taking a lot more punishment then I thought you could take, so, I'm going to put this on you. I want my dick sucked. I had to go to a few stores, to search for this, to find the smallest cock ring they sold, because," he held his index finger to the tip of Dustin's little cock, and his thumb to the base, and showed Dustin, "you're _really_ small."

Dustin moaned from the embarrassment of that, blushing prettily, closing his eyes, a couple more angry, hot tears spilling down his cum covered cheeks, clearly wishing to be anywhere else, but he sighed with relief that Zack wasn't torturing his little penis any more, and that he hadn't come from the pressure. The cock ring was gathered and applied to Dustin's little cock, bringing back that now familiar feeling of constriction and pain as his blood was trapped, and kept his erection hard.

Zack snapped his fingers, pointing at Dustin, and glowering at Three. "Get in his ass; I'm going to fuck his throat."

He turned the dials to deactivate the toy, pulling it by the cord to take it out of Dustin's ass, forcing a heavy moan from the boy as it stretched his hole, and dropped the toy on the edge of the blanket. Zack dragged Dustin so he was on his knees, holding his thick, hard erection for Dustin to look at, pulling his foreskin back, and put the head of his cock on Dustin's tongue, grunting, "You're going to suck me for a long time, boy, so get ready." He motioned for Two to come over as Dustin started to suck him, long and slow, nodding hopelessly in hopes of pleasing Zack, and Three got behind Dustin, pushing his legs apart to put his cock inside.

As Three entered Dustin, forcing the boy to clench up, Two came up to Zack, asking, "Wuss up?"

Zack pulled him close, glaring down into Dustin's eyes, and said, "Get his underwear, put it on the cushion, and with him," Zack pointed at One, "cum on it. After you're done, bring it over here and put it between Dustin and him." He nodded at Three this time.

Two glanced down at Dustin, but he nodded slowly. "Alright."

Zack grunted is approval, grabbing Dustin by the back of his head, feeling the cum in his hair make it sticky, and let his head fall back, falling into the pleasure of getting sucked like this. Dustin was earnest and desperate, sucking as hard as he could, even though Zack knew his jaw had to be sore from earlier, from yesterday as well, taking it to the back of his throat, ignoring that it was making him gag. Dustin was incredible at sucking dick.

Zack pulled Dustin's hair, in the back, grunting, "Push your jaw forward," as he looked down again, pushing into Dustin's throat with no warning, working in until Dustin' forehead rested against his chubby belly, until he was full to Zack's balls, taking all of it in him. "Fuck yeah, Dustin, you're very good at this. You've been a good boy today."

Dustin mewled from low in his throat, nodding as best he could, his throat spasming as he gagged on his mouthful, his hands squeezing and pinching Zack's thighs. Three was biting Dustin on the back of his neck, thrusting into him rather violently, holding Dustin's shoulders to make him grunt.

Zack let Dustin gag for a minute before he pulled back, his eyes hot and angry, leaving his cock in Dustin's mouth so he could keep sucking while he sucked air in hopelessly, breathing through his nose to get some air in his lungs, trying to keep pace with Zack's desire, to focus as his insides were pounded, having a sinking feeling that Zack was going to be inside him next, to punish him more.

He couldn't wait for that.

He took it back into his throat, desperate to be stuffed, blushing from how savage Zack grunted, pulling on his hair to make him slow down, and, after a moment, started to thrust into Dustin's throat slowly.

They did this to Dustin, meeting eyes to try and have a nonverbal battle, to try and compare, to prove they were better, pounding and savaging Dustin through this. They shared his body, trying to claim it, but Zack knew he was better, and he owned Dustin, so there was no contest, in the end.

Soon, Two and One came on Dustin's underwear and deposited it beneath Dustin, so that Three's cum would drip down on it when he was finished. It seemed that he was trying to compete with Zack, to hold out just a little bit longer, to fight for control of Dustin, but Zack didn't have to fight. He knew he could go for hours, getting sucked, or fucking Dustin hard and deep.

Indeed, after a while, Three couldn't hold his composure, and pulled out to cum all over Dustin's back, so Zack, to show off, pulled out of Dustin's throat and came in his mouth, grunting savagely, glaring into Dustin's eyes as his balls drained, and he panted. He pointed to Three, saying, "Show him."

Dustin did so, blushing hopelessly.

Zack growled, "I'm better than you. He's mine."

"Fuck off Zack," Three said, looking away from Dustin, standing angrily and stalking into the bathroom.

Zack chuckled, glad that he always won, and pulled Dustin down, so that he was on his hands and knees, bowing to Zack. He pushed his ass up in the air, presenting himself, clearly wanting his medicine, and Zack was ready to give it, despite the fact that he had just finished cumming.

He got behind Dustin, admiring his hole, wanting to ravage the boy, and spanked him, grinning at Two and One. "Watch me fuck my boy, you guys. Take notes; I'll show you how to fuck." To Dustin he said, "You'd better swallow that mouthful, I know you like the taste, but you're about get all of **me**."

They both nodded, as did Dustin, swallowing all he tried to hold on to, as Zack spat on his hand and rubbed his cock, adding to the saliva Dustin had given him, holding Dustin's hip with one hand, his cock with the other. He grunted, "You've been waiting for this since before, haven't you. You're mad that I never finished inside you, aren't you?" He pushed the head of his thick cock against Dustin's tight, flexing hole, grunting from the heat.

The head went in, and Dustin moaned, "Oh wow!" as he clenched around Zack's cock, and Zack knew his body was trying to cum, but for the cock ring that constricted him.

"AREN'T YOU?"

"Y-Y-YES ZACK!" He clenched up again as Zack started to add inches slowly, grabbing Dustin's other hip, holding his slim waist to pull on him, pushing with all his weight to impale Dustin completely, to shove his cock in like a battering ram, until he was all the way in to his balls, stretching Dustin more than the other boys could even dream of doing.

All the way inside now, he left it there, leaning against Dustin's thighs, watching Dustin's back flex as he tried to get used to the feeling, but, as he did, Zack pulled back all the way, and ran him through again, forcing the boy to shout and cum again, his body straining as he clenched up.

Zack looked at the other boys, Two and One, and said, "This is how you fuck. Treat them as though they are your property, just like I'm treating mine. Fuck them raw."

He had started a rhythm that pounded into Dustin, giving the boy all he had, giving his inches fast and very hard, making Dustin lose his mind from the sensation. He let go with his hands, slumping to the floor, letting go as Zack fucked him, not allowing the boy anything other than painful pleasure.

Zack listened to his boy moan, whimpering against the blanket, whispering that it, it, "Hu-hu-hurts!"

"That means you haven't relaxed," he slapped Dustin's ass.

"N-no! You're st-uh-stretching m-me more than I-ow-I can take!"

"No, it means you're a bad boy that is disobeying, you relax and stop complaining, or I'll put the rubber band on so tight that your little dick will never get soft again."

Dustin whimpered, but said nothing more, and nothing was said, although, after a few minutes, Zack did start to notice a down and back motion that he rather admired. Dustin was trying to fuck himself even harder, it seemed, to force Zack in even deeper.

That worked for Zack. He started working into Dustin even harder, giving the boy what made him moan, pushing his cock in so far that Dustin's belly stretched, and Dustin shouted, pushing his hand against his belly for a moment to feel it, amazed that Zack was so big, wondering why he hadn't felt it last time. It must be the angle.

Dustin let his hand fall, so that it was under him, his fingers suddenly soaked in the cum that permeated his underwear. He was aware, below the pounding, that he would have to wear his underwear soon, that his thighs would be sticky from it. He knew that Zack was going to cum inside him, and fill him with even more cum. Oh he couldn't wait. He loved the way it felt shooting inside him, filling his belly, pouring out when Zack withdrew, like a small ocean had burst inside him.

He was also aware of a pair of feet, right in front of his face, and someone knelt in front of him, lifting his head, pulling his hair to lift him. It was Three, glaring into his eyes, trying to take the taste of Zack's cum away from him, his erect cock not so inviting as it was pushed in past Dustin's lips, making his teeth spread as it went in. Dustin moaned again, taking the shaft in his hand, pushing his tongue under the foreskin to make Three growl, working the skin down the shaft slowly.

Three grunted again, glaring up to catch Zack's eye, trying again to exert his dominance over Dustin, but he wasn't making a good job of it, not with how much harder Dustin was moaning for Zack, a constant string of whimpering, gasping noises escaping him as he was thrust into carelessly from both ends.

Zack was staring back at Three, and he slapped Dustin's ass, slamming in particularly hard to make Dustin's jaw catch, mouthing Three hard on accident and making the boy yelp. He shot a murderous look at Zack and said, "Be more careful faggot."

Dustin nodded as best he could, his eyes rolling back in his head when Zack slapped him again, and again, clearly trying to make his cheeks pink, to make him more sore than he was, but the way he was being filled made everything else a bit gray.

Even when Three grunted, "Relax your jaw, faggot," and pushed his cock in all the way, slow and steady, Dustin could only think about the thick stud that fucked his ass. Zack, King Zack, the best there was, making Dustin feel like a good boy, making him feel like a star, to be treated so well, given what he deserved. He hadn't been ready to get all that he had today, but it had happened, and he had survived, so he knew, through the pain, and humiliation, that it was all worth it, just to feel close to others, he had to give his body u-

He was ripped from these happy thoughts by the realization that he was choking, so he slapped Three's thighs, his belly, trying to get him to pull away, but he wasn't obliged, or acknowledged, until he felt Zack shift above him and push Three roughly, grunting, "Watch what you're doing, asshole, he couldn't breathe."

Zack had liberated Dustin's throat, and angered Three enough that he didn't return to Dustin's mouth for fifteen or so seconds. He seemed, for all that Dustin could see, to be contemplating fighting Zack, but Zack was still methodically thrusting into Dustin, so Three grumbled as he took his place in Dustin's mouth again, pulling Dustin's hair as he thrust in steadily, making Dustin suck and lick and pull on his balls, mewling as he was worked from both ends, but Three knew he shouldn't push his cock into Dustin's throat.

Three and Zack worked Dustin to a comfortable high, until Three came all over Dustin's blushing face, and Zack still pounded in from behind, making Dustin whimper and moan for him.

Zack's hands were still strong as he pulled on Dustin, making the boy shiver, wishing that the feeling would last forever, but, after twenty or so minutes more, Zack grunted savagely as he started to cum, slapping Dustin's ass as he shoved in all the way, exploding with a growl, pulling Dustin to him to make him take it deep, draining his balls into Dustin's supple insides.

The boy was drained, hoping that this was all that would happen to him today, for he was spent, and wanted to have his body to himself, and Zack, of course. The other boys weren't as good as Zack, weren't as talented, or filling, they failed to give him the same rush, to give him as much cum. Zack was still buried in him, still erect even after his onslaught was over, still leaning against Dustin, letting him feel the weight of that fat cock as it still filled him.

Zack panted as he said, "I think that's the show, what do you boys say?"

One, Two, and Three all nodded, One shyly, Two in a bubbly way, and Three sullenly. Three was the first up, gathering his clothes and getting out the door, and One was close behind, waving at Zack. Two was still here, however, waiting for Zack to kiss him good bye, but Zack had yet to pull his cock out of Dustin.

To Dustin, Zack grunted, "You have a good day today?"

Dustin whined, "Yeah!"

Zack pulled on his hips, making sure he was buried all the way. "Good, well, did you enjoy my friends? They sure enjoyed you."

Dustin nodded against the floor.

"Splendid. How does my cock feel inside you?"

Dustin moaned thickly, "_I_-_**incredible**_!"

Zack pulled back an inch before he shoved forward again, "You sure it doesn't hurt?"

"I-IT, uh, does h-hurt, but I **love** it!"

"Yeah, you're all full of cum too, like a good boy. Want me to fuck you again, or are you finished for the day?"

Dustin looked back as best he could, "O-one more t-time!"

Zack chuckled, pulling back slowly, pretending he was about to thrust again, but he pulled his cock from Dustin, sighing as the heat left him, slapping the boy again on his ass. He took Dustin's sticky underwear and put it on the boy's feet, dragging him to stand and sliding it up his thin, firm legs, grinning from the look of discomfort that fell over Dustin's face, both from how wet it was, but, as with the first time, Zack's cum seemed to be draining out of him to pool in his underwear, and it dripped down his thighs.

Dustin looked like a mess, his hair wet and turning crusty, his face absolutely covered in cum, his belly and thighs wet as well. His skin was pink and flushed, his legs a bit wobbly and spread, as though standing hurt him. But he was meeting Zack's gaze desperately, trying to look as excited as he clearly felt. His eyes would flit down to Zack's fat cock when he thought Zack couldn't see, and he licked his lips more than once, his skin prickling as the seconds passed this way.

Zack cleared the air by saying, "We," he looked over at Two, "are going to leave."

Dustin's face fell. "W-w-wha-"

"Speak when spoken to, boy, you did well today, but we have to go. We're going to leave you to think about today."

"W-when are you comi-"

"Speak when spoken to. You answer yes and no, understand."

Dustin's lip was quivering, and he looked like he was about to start crying, but he fought his words, and nodded.

"Good boy." Zack kissed his pouty lips, grabbing the boy by the throat. "I'll be back eventually, but I have to give some instructions. I don't want you leaving this condo unless there's a fire, and you will not clean. Is this clear?"

Again, Dustin looked like he would fight, but he whimpered, "Yes," breathlessly.

"All that covers you is a gift from us to you, so you will sit in it and enjoy it. Lean against the wall." Zack pointed to the wall, kneeling to grab something off the floor that Dustin couldn't see, well aware that the boy was crying pathetically now.

Without warning or question, Zack pushed something into Dustin's hole, dipping his hand into Dustin's soaking underwear, something rubber, four inches long, and not too thick, but it was uncomfortable.

"That's a butt plug. You take it out when you have to use the bathroom, same with the cock ring, you take that off to use the toilet and put it right back on. Don't you dare cum, or you'll be in trouble, boy. Understand?"

Against the wall, acting betrayed, Dustin nodded.

"Great. I'm taking all the keys but the final spare, in case you have to leave, and again, this is in case of a fire." He walked in to the kitchen, realizing that Dustin was on his heels, standing against his skin when he stopped. Zack pulled a piece of paper from the drawer, and tape, as well as a pen, and taped the card to the paper, and the paper to the counter. He finished by signing his name over the tape, on all four sides.

"You try and take that up, and you're in trouble. I'll know if you were bad. Understand?"

Dustin's tears were thick and wet, crocodile tears, and he made no effort to wipe them away. They got caught in the cum that lined his cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto the floor.

Zack smiled, walking around Dustin and going to his clothes, starting to dress himself, and Dustin started to sob desperately. Two was already dressed and standing by the door.

Zack said, "I'll be back in a few days, buddy, maybe a week or so. Don't fret!"

"A-a week?!"

"Ah-aaah, speak when spoken too." He dressed himself quickly, putting on his shoes and dropping the key cards in his back pocket, looking about to see if he needed anything else. When he was sure he wasn't missing anything he needed, he looked Dustin in the eyes and said, "I'll see you, take care."

Dustin rushed forward, to try and keep Zack there, to trap him, but Zack pushed his hand against Dustin's chest, keeping the boy at bay, and grinned at Two.

"We can go the the suite and eat popcorn and watch this dumb new movie that Cody doesn't really like. Want to?"

Two shrugged his shoulders, making sure not to look at Dustin. "Yeah, okay."

Dustin let out a sob as Zack stepped away, not looking back as he put his hand on Two's shoulder and walked out the door...


End file.
